


Winter Brings the Colds

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is sick so Ronan is worried, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish is sick, and Ronan Lynch just won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Brings the Colds

Ronan Lynch shoved the door to Adam Parrish's apartment open, kicking his shoes off before glancing up into the apartment.

Adam's apartment was pathetic to say the least. The sloped walls forced anyone who entered to crouch or hit their head. His nightstand was an upside down crate, and his mattress laid flat on the floor. His bed was unmade, which was odd. Adam usually kept his bed perfect when he wasn't sleeping (which was often).

Adam himself was hunched at his desk, books spread open and annotated with bright sticky notes scattered across it. At first it looked like he was reading, but upon closer inspection he appeared to be asleep. 

Ronan could hear his wheezing breaths and the half empty bottle of off-brand cold medicine was a dead giveaway. 

"Parrish. Wake up," Ronan said, shaking Adam's shoulder roughly. 

Adam jerked awake, doubling over in a coughing fit the second he opened his mouth. 

"What do you want?" He managed, attempting to glare at Ronan. His nose was red and runny, eyes glazed over. He looked flushed, from sleep or a fever, Ronan didn't know. 

Ronan shook the cold medicine at him. "What the fuck, Parrish have you been drinking this stuff out of the bottle?”

Adam groaned, reaching for the bottle. "It's useless, I need some more."

Ronan backed away. "You're delirious, this could kill you. Do you have a fever?"

Ronan could feel his older brother protectiveness rising, and maybe something else, too. He pressed the back of his hand to Adam's forehead, ignoring his protests. He was burning up. 

"Ronan, stop. This stuff isn't cheap I need to use it liberally," Adam said, seemily unaware of the mostly empty bottle. 

"Quit using big words you're sick," Ronan chastised. "Come on, enough with the homework you have to sleep this off."

Adam protested, resisting Ronan. "No, this is due on Tuesday I have to finish."

Ronan finally wrestled him out of the chair, pulling his limp body to the bed. "You can finish it when you aren't sick. Can you walk or do I have to carry you?"

Adam made a noise and went limp, like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Ronan allowed himself a second to blame the cold medicine, then he groaned, lifting Adam bridal style and setting him onto the bed. Adam stick his tongue out at him and sniffed hard. 

"Go to bed, Parrish." 

Adam rolled, burying his face in the pillows. He stopped moving, and Ronan guessed he'd fallen asleep. He tugged the blanket over Adam, careful not to wake him. 

Ronan couldn't remember why he'd come to Adam's apartment in the first place, but he was ready to sit at his desk until he was sure Adam would be okay. 

He moved away from the bed, but Adam rolled towards him suddenly. His clammy hand gripped Ronan's wrist. "Wait, stay." 

Ronan rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving. I'm just sitting."

Adam pulled him onto the bed with more force than Ronan thought possible. "Stay."

Ronan sighed. "I'm only doing this because you're sick." 

Adam dropped his hand, letting Ronan slip under the covers. "It's hot."

"That's the fever. Trust me you need these." 

Adam nodded, his eyes already closing. "Goodnight."

Ronan didn't bother to tell him it was 3 in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so Adam is too.  
> Wrote and posted after taking extra drowsy cold medicine tell me if there are any awful mistakes.  
> Edited 2/5


End file.
